Kovu and Simba: What're You Afraid Of
by petitprincess
Summary: Kovu and Simba meet a lion. He's actually really nice. But, there are two questions that come to mind. Why is Kovu afraid of him? And why does the lion have a strong liking towards Kovu? Rated M for strong language and sexual content. No lemons though. COMPLETED!
1. My Name's Mashoga

Kovu lay in the grass whimpering with his eyes close. He kept tossing and turning until he finally woke up. His breathing was really jagged. Simba lay right next to him and asked, "Had a nightmare?"

He nodded. He asked, "What was the nightmare about?"

He sighed, "I don't really know. It's all dark and I can't see anything. All hear is this deep moaning-"

"I'm gonna stop you there. Don't you remember what happened last time you told a descriptive dream?"

"Ah, yes. The whole pride got sick. One lioness threw up." Kovu smiled at the end. Simba looked confused. He said, "I don't remember a lioness throwing up. I know that I-oh. Oh! Fuck you!"

He quickly covered his face, but nothing came. He looked over and saw Simba lying on his side away from him. He asked, "You aren't gonna kill me?"

Simba just let out a deep sigh. "Something bad is gonna happen. I can just feel it."

Kovu got up and looked around. There was no one around but them. He just shrugged and flopped back down. All the sudden the ground started shaking. He looked behind him and a herd of zebra were coming their way. He yelled, "STAMPEDE!"

He was about to take off running, but he noticed Simba was just lying there looking at the stampede. He started tugging on his tail and he didn't move. He groaned, "I don't have _time_ for this."

The herd was getting closer to them. He unsheathed his claws and drilled them into Simba's skin. He roared and they both started running. They kept running until they saw a log they could hide behind. They ducked down and covered their heads. After a few minutes, all they could see was dust. Kovu asked, "Are we dead?"

Simba said, "I don't know. Let me check."

He scratched Kovu's side. "OW!"

"You're not dead, unfortunately." Simba laughed. He knew he wasn't dead; he could still feel the pain in his skin. They got up and looked around. A voice apologized, "Sorry about that."

The two turned around and saw another lion. He has white fur; his mane had spikey ends but is long and straight, he has dark violet eyes, and he has a black nose. He also is about the same size as Kovu. The lion walked up to them and asked, "Are you okay?"

They nodded. Kovu asked, "What're you doing here?"

"Oh! I was just trying to find some food. I kind of wasn't trained well in hunting, hence the stampede. Sorry." He smiled sincerely. Simba chuckled, "We don't mind, as long as you didn't do it on purpose. Where is your pride?"

The lion just shrugged. "I don't really remember."

Simba made a weird face. He noticed there was a small purple bump on the side of his head. He whispered to Kovu, "Probably short term memory loss."

He looked back at the lion and asked, "Is there anything that you **do** remember?"

The lion thought for a bit. He nodded. He answered, "I know a lot about where I live. But, I don't remember the name. Uh…I know about myself."

Kovu sighed in relief. He exclaimed, "That's good! So you know your name."

The lion smiled and nodded. He said, "My name is Mashoga."

Kovu's eyes got small. He looked over Simba and he just looked at him. Simba gave him a glare that meant '_Stop looking at me before I strangle you_'. Kovu stopped looking at him and started rocking. Mashoga got closer to Kovu and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

He backed up away from him. He laughed nervously. "Uh, n-n-n-n-nothing's wrong. C'mon."

He started walking back to Pride Rock, kind of fast. Mashoga and Simba looked at each other. They shrugged and started walking. Mashoga asked, "What's up with him?"

Simba shrugged. "I've always wondered that. But, if you ask me, I think he's gay."

His eyes went wide and then a smirk went across his face. Simba noticed that but didn't think anything of it.

* * *

_Pride Rock_

Kovu made it there before the two. He was breathing hard but it wasn't from the fast walking, it was from Mashoga. His skin crawled when he just thought about him. The two finally made it up. Mashoga sat close to Kovu, which made him start shaking. Before he could say anything, the lionesses started coming out. Nala asked, "Who's this?"

Kovu stammered, "T-This is M-M-Mashoga."

She cocked her head at Kovu's nervousness. Simba explained, "We believe he has short term memory loss from an accident."

There were a few whispers among them. Kiara and Vitani paid more attention to Kovu's tension. After only 2 seconds, he said, "Excuse me."

He retreated to the den. They all watched him leave. Simba looked at Sarafina. He ordered, "Can you show Mashoga around?"

She nodded and said, "Follow me, please."

Mashoga looked at the den one last time and then went with Sarafina.

* * *

_Den_

Kovu lay down in the den, his paws covered his head, and his breathing was jagged. He felt a paw on his shoulder and he immediately jumped. He turned his head and saw Simba. He groaned, "Leave me alone."

He asked, "Why'd you come in here?"

There was a pause. Kovu sighed and then got up to his haunches. He gave Simba a serious look. "Do you know what Mashoga means?"

He nodded. "Yeah it means homosexual. But, that doesn't mean anything."

"Doesn't mean anything, we get these names for a reason!"

"We get these names for a reason." Simba started, "My name means lion. Anyone can tell I am a fucking lion."

"Actually, I would mistake you for a pussy…cat, _ba-dum-kshh._" Kovu smiled at him. Simba growled, "I see you're feeling better."

He started walking away but turned around and asked, "Are you afraid that he's the person in your dream?"

Kovu looked down and then nodded. Simba sighed, "He isn't. It's just a dream."

With that, he left out. He didn't notice that Vitani was waiting for him to leave. She walked in and said, "Liar."

He cocked his head. She rolled her eyes. "If you can't tell Simba, then tell me."

He looked around to make sure no one was around. He asked, "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

She nodded. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm a-a-"

Vitani put her paw on his shoulder to comfort him. They didn't know that Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Sarabi were listening outside. He finished, "I'm a homophobe."

Vitani's eyes got wide. Nala, Kiara, and Sarabi exchanged worried looks. Simba had an evil smile on his face.

* * *

**I doubt that i blew your mind. But, i've been waiting to do this fanfic. This one may be longer. It may be. Did you like it? Was it funny? I'll say this now, there aren't going to be any lemons. I really am not good at that type of stuff. But, there will be sexual content. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Mashoga.**


	2. You're A Homophobe

**A/N: Yay 54 hits! Sorry for not updating soon. I had fun writing this chapter. It was so funny. Anyway, let's do shout outs!**

**Mykklaw: You do realize Kovu is plain stupid in these stories, right? Also, it's gonna get way funnier...i hope. Also, you're the first reviewer. Here are some virtual cookies (::) (::) (::)**

**mimoo01: Thank you so much. That's pretty much what they all were thinking, well except Simba of course.**

**Hippalektryon: He wasn't supposed to be a homophobe at first. He was just supposed to not like Mashoga. But, i thought it would be more _interesting_. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Vitani825: Your wait is over! Simba didn't really think he was gay and he knows he's not. It's just that Simba was just joking him. He didn't think Mashoga would think anything of it though.**

**kora22: I hope it's a good story. I have no idea how long it'll be though. I guess it all depends on how it plays out. Hope you like this chapter! **

**cookie: I don't know why i wouldn't continue. I LOVE this story! It's gonna be so much fun torturing Kovu. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Vitani exclaimed, "Oh my gods! I didn't expect that! It's kind of stupid though."

"How is it?" Kovu asked. She got up to him and explained, "There's nothing really to be afraid of. He's a really nice guy and all. You really shouldn't-"

He growled, "That's not why I'm afraid of him! I'm afraid he may…assault me or something."

"Oh."

"Not only that, but I don't know how Kiara would react if that happen." He explained. On cue, Kiara came in and said, "I wouldn't mind Kovu. It's not like you can get pregnant."

Kovu ranted, "So, you wouldn't care if it goes to such an extent that I may turn gay. Thus I reject to be anywhere near you, and I may even divorce. Then, I may run away with him, which you will have to spend each day in drowning sorrow."

She blinked at him. "Well, I wasn't worried…until now! My dad was right; you can be a dumbass at times!"

She walked out of the den, furious and worried. He quickly ran after her.

* * *

_Outside_

Kovu almost ran straight into Simba, but he got down onto his back and flung him off of Pride Rock. Kovu shouted as he fell, "Why do so many lions fall off of cliffs!?"

Simba, Kiara, Nala, Vitani, and Sarabi looked down and watched Kovu fall. When he hit the ground, they all gasped. Nala whispered, "There's a possibility he won't wake up."

Kovu screamed. Then, he started wiping his tongue. Simba started laughing. He shouted, "Hey Kovu! You do realize your mouth was on Mashoga's cock, right?"

It made him scream even more. Kiara rushed down to comfort him. Vitani said, "Mashoga seemed to enjoy it, he's aroused."

The girls look more carefully, and then start blushing. Simba finally stops laughing and notices the girls' stares. He sighed, "I'd banish you all, but then who would I use as my sex slaves."

They all said, "What!"

"I didn't say anything." He lied. They saw Mashoga leave. Immediately, Simba rushed down. He didn't want to miss one bit of it.

* * *

_Water Hole_

Kovu rinsed his mouth out with the water. Kiara comforted him by rubbing his back. She consoled, "It's alright Kovu. If it makes you feel any better, we can have sex tonight in the Grasslands."

He stopped lapping the water and gave her a crazed look. "Are you serious?" He started, "Your father is always constantly watching us. There's no doubt he'll figure it out."

"You're exaggerating." Kiara said while rolling her eyes. Out of nowhere, Simba disagreed, "He really isn't"

The two jumped. Kovu asked, "Simba, how'd you know we were here?"

"C'mon on Kovu, you should know by now that I know _everything_."

…

…

…

"Plus, this author always puts us here. If you ask me, she's extremely stupid." Simba added.

(**A/N: SHUT UP SIMBA, you stupid FAGGOT!**)

He yelled, "No, you shut up!"

(**A/N: I can make be nice to Kovu. You know I can!**)

He looked at Kovu, who was trying to bite at his tail for some odd reason. He begged, "No, I don't want to be nice to him. Let me rephrase: If you ask me, she just doesn't know the movie areas well."

(**A/N: That's better.**)

He sighed in relief. Kiara said, "That was weird. Anyway dad, is there a reason you're here?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Mashoga is looking for you." Simba said smiling. Kovu jumped into the water and stayed underwater. After a while, Mashoga came up to them and asked, "Have you guys seen Kovu? He seemed to be kind of…well…scared, when he *ahem* landed on me." He finished it kind of blushing.

Simba whispered, "He's blushing. He really is gay."

Kiara kicked him in the groins and he fell down. She giggled, "I'm sorry. I-_we_ haven't."

Right after she said that, Kovu came up from the water coughing. He coughed, "Is he gone?"

He looked at Mashoga and screamed, and then he ran away. Mashoga's ears went flat against his head. Simba-finally recovering-got up and consoled, "Hey you know what they say: If you love 'em, set 'em free. If they come back, then it was meant to be."

On cue, Kovu came back. Simba thought, _Oh! That was just too perfect!_ Kiara asked, "Kovu, why'd you come back?"

He explained, "The author didn't know where to put me. So I had no choice but to come back."

He looked at Mashoga and started shaking. Mashoga cocked his head and asked, "Can you guys give us a second?"

Kiara mumbled, "Well, actually-"

"We'd be happy to. See ya, happy couple." Simba said. Kovu shouted, "Come back, you fucking troll!"

Mashoga apologized, "With the way you and Simba act. No wonder you screamed when you…landed on me. I didn't think you two were a couple. Sorry."

Kovu started laughing. He chuckled, "Oh no! We aren't a couple. Actually we aren't even friends, we're frenemies…I guess. But, we are leaning more towards enemies."

He kind of brightened up a bit, "Oh so you're…I guess…I can say, available."

Kovu's mind became blank. He didn't know what to say or do. So, he started backing away from him. Each time he would take a step back, Mashoga would take a step forward. He asked, "Are you homophobic?"

Kovu snapped back into reality. He stiffened his shaking body. He laughed nervously, "W-W-What! No. Why would I be afraid of gay people? If I was, I wouldn't be a fair king, right?"

He sighed in relief, "Oh that's good, because-" Mashoga stepped forward again. Without thinking, Kovu swiped at him, with his eyes closed. He opened up his eyes and saw Mashoga with a blank stare on his face. On his face also was a deep red cut. He stammered, "Oh! I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry. I didn't…hello?"

Mashoga just stood there. Kovu raised an eyebrow. A smile started creeping across Mashoga's face. That made him a little unsettled. Then, Kovu realized what he was. He thought, _Holy shit! He's a masochist!_ Instantly, he started running away. After he ran away, Mashoga snapped back into reality. He still had a smile on his face. He touched his face and then started laughing. He said to himself seductively, "I found a good _prey_."

Then, he ran off in the same direction.

* * *

_Pride Rock-Base_

Kovu skidded to a halt when he saw Simba. He was breathing hard. "Hey…Simba, where's…Kiara?" He wheezed.

Simba chuckled, "I really don't know. Don't you think you should get outta here before your "date" gets here?"

That word made Kovu throw up a little. Then, it dawned on him. Simba's mocking him. He couldn't have figured out, could he? He growled, "Simba, do you know-"

"That you're a homophobe. I told you, I know _everything_." Simba stated. He growled, "Shut up! You are _nothing_ like Darth Vader."

"Hey! Nobody talks about my father like that!" Simba roared. The two growled at each other for some time. Until a voice asked kind of sternly, "Am I interrupting?"

The two both turned and saw Mashoga. Simba saw the cut on his face and asked, "Are you okay? Do you need any medical assistance?"

He shook his head. He looked at the sun setting. He said, "I think I'm just gonna go to my lodgings."

Simba turned his head away. Mashoga went by Kovu and licked his cheeked. He whispered, "See you tonight."

Kovu's eyes became wide and his jaw dropped. With that, Mashoga went up to his residing den. Simba saw Kovu and laughed, "Looks like he gave you a goodnight kiss."

He growled, "I know you're gonna try to get me closer to Mashoga, but I'm telling you this now: It's not gonna work!"

"Actually I was just gonna sit back and watch you squirm, but that sounds like fun. I accept!" He smirked and walked to the den. Kovu's eyes got small. He sighed, "Why! There must be some highlight to this day. Maybe I can look at an A/N." He looked up.

(**A/N: You're getting fucked.**)

He groaned, "I hate you, author!"

* * *

**If you get that Darth Vader joke, than you're awesome! Uh oh! Mashoga's a masochist. Now Kovu can't fight him, he'll just love the pain. I also made him seem like a creeper or a rapist. That wasn't supposed to happen, woops. Oh well. It makes it better. I love torturing characters. Anyway, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Mashoga.**


	3. ENOUGH!

**A/N: Before i get to the reviews. I wanted to say there's a Q&A up for Kovu and Simba. So, if you haven't checked it out, it would be nice if you could. You can ask any questions it doesn't matter. Anyway, let's get to the reviews.**_  
_

**mimoo01: That's how you know you're an idiot, even your girlfriend/wife says you are. I'm glad you liked that chapter. I hope this one's even funnier. Check out my Q&A**

**Mykklaw: I had so much fun writing this one to. Especially, the part with Sarabi. I would tell you what happens but, that would be spoiling it. Anyway, i hope you like this chapter. If you haven't read my Q&A, please do.**

**kora22: He's in a HILARIOUS situation! Although, it really sucks to be him. Oh well! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Samantha: No i'm not a homosexual. I just thought it would be interesting to read. I think it would be kind of funny...i guess. I hope you like this chapter! Check out my Kovu and Simba: Q&A**

* * *

_Next Day_

Kovu was still asleep; for once he wasn't having a bad dream. All the sudden, he felt pressure on his back and felt something licking him. He smiled; thinking it was Kiara. He turned over exposing his belly and then he felt a whole lot of pressure. He mumbled, "Kiara, when did you gain so much weight?"

His eyes opened slowly and then his eyes went wide. It was Mashoga that was giving him all that pleasure. Before he could scream, Mashoga stuck his tongue down Kovu's throat. Without thinking, Kovu kicked him in the groins and ran outside. He forgot that he's a masochist. Mashoga just purred at the pain.

* * *

_Outside_

Kovu was dry heaving. He tried his best to throw up to get the taste out of his mouth. Unfortunately, all of his fluids seemed to have disappeared. He asked out loud, "Why do I feel drained?"

Mashoga answered kind of fondly, "We _did_ do a lot last night."

He felt like throwing up again. Then, he realized that he said "all night". There was a question he was afraid to ask. But, he did it anyway. "Mashoga, how long have we been doing this?"

The lion thought for a few minutes. He answered, "My guess would be about 11 or 12 hours."

His eyes went wide. He's been having sex all night long! The question is: Who made them do that? He instantly knew the answer. A whole bunch of rage boiled inside of him. He roared, "**Where's SIMBA!**"

* * *

_Flatlands_

Simba lay on the ground with his family. He let out a deep sigh. Sarabi asked, "Is there something wrong, honeytree?"

He sighed, "I don't know. I have feeling something bad is gonna happen."

Right after he said that, Kovu slammed into him, which sent them flying back. Kiara, Sarabi, Nala, and Sarafina just laid there. Nala commented, "He's never wrong about those feelings."

They all nodded in agreement, but they still didn't do anything. They just watched. Kovu roared, "**Why the fuck would you do that! You know, I'm a homophobe! You're such a fucking, pussy, douche bag!**"

Simba growled, "It wasn't my fault you gave me the idea! You should blame yourself!"

Kovu roared at him. He bit down into his leg and Simba grunted in pain. At that point, Sarafina came up to them and bat each other in the head. That broke up the fight.

(**A/N: Sarafina broke up that fight LIKE A BOSS!**)

She growled, "That's enough, both of you! Now, Simba what exactly happened? And I want the truth!"

He laughed, "_Please_, you can't intimidate me."

She unsheathed her claws and showed them to him. She warned, "I may be old, but that still doesn't mean I can't **tear your ass up**!"

"Yeah, but you'd probably break a hip." Simba quipped.

"Oh! That's it!" Sarafina growled. She tackled down Simba and the two started wrestling. Kovu started laughing; he turned around and saw Mashoga. He laughed nervously, "I think I have to go."

Mashoga growled, "Oh, no you don't."

He grabbed Kovu's tail and pulled him back. He tried to get free from his grip but his efforts were fruitless. Kiara ran up to them and tried to help him. Nala was cheering for both Simba and her mom. Sarabi just laid there with a blank stare. She sighed, "I'm afraid I'm the only mature one here."

She rose to her paws and shouted, "**ENOUGH!**"

They all stopped and paid attention to the irked Sarabi. She ordered, "Sarafina, get off of Simba."

She did as she was told. Now, she looked at Mashoga, Kovu, and Kiara. The three jumped. "Mashoga, Kiara, let go of Kovu." She continued.

The two let go of him. "Kovu, I want you to go to Pride Rock and I want you to have a little talk with your sister."

He just looked at her.

"I mean, now!" The ex-Queen shouted.

He didn't hesitate that time. He got up and went back home. She glowered down at Nala. She continued, "Nala, get your lazy ass up and take Simba to Rafiki, just in case."

Simba disagreed, "But, I-"

He stopped when he saw his mother glare at him. Nala nodded, went to her husband's side, and then they went to Rafiki's. She looked at Kiara. "Kiara, dear, I want you to go see if Kovu's actually going to Pride Rock. And if he isn't tell him, Sarabi said to go see your sister, or else. Got it?"

She nodded slowly and went to the direction of Pride Rock. Sarabi went back to Sarafina. She ordered, "Sarafina don't you dare attack my son, again."

She nodded her head and asked, "Should I go check on Simba?"

"That would be nice." She answered in an irritated tone. She went off to go see Simba. Mashoga was about to turn and walk away, until he heard, "I'm not done with you, Mashoga."

He groaned and looked Sarabi straight in the eye. She threatened, "I know you're a homosexual, but I just want to tell you something. My son, Simba, has been on edge ever since Kovu joined the pride. He's basically doing everything to make his life a misery. I know you were just following kingly orders. But, Kovu could've killed Simba today. So, if you **ever** listen to Simba again, even if it does sound like a good plan; Kovu's depression is gonna be the _least_ of your worries." She gave him a toothy grin. "Do you understand?"

He stammered, "Y-Y-Yes ma'am."

She smiled and nodded. "Good. Now, I want you to go to your lodgings. And _stay_ there."

He nodded and hurried to Pride Rock. She giggled, "There may be a different King and Queen. But, I'll always be the best."

She lay down and got some well deserve rest.

(**A/N: Sorry Sarafina, but Sarabi can stop a fight LIKE A….QUEEN!**)

* * *

_Pride Rock-Peak_

Vitani exclaimed, "So, she basically told you to come here, after threatening everyone."

Kovu and Kiara nodded. She laughed, "Sarabi must've been pretty pissed. Anyway, Kovu I think you should get rid of your fear."

Kiara agreed, "You really should it's ridiculous to be afraid of stuff like that."

He sighed. "I know it is. But, I just can't help it. It just freaks me out. It's not natural."

"Are you serious? All the stuff you've seen, and you say this is unnatural." Vitani put out. He thought for a few seconds. "Well, yeah."

The two gave him blank stares. He continued, "Anyway, like I said it just freaks me out. You know, I don't know what he'll do to me. I mean, he fucked me _all night_! Then again, that would explain why I'm so sore in the south region."

The two blushed. He turned around and saw Mashoga slightly aroused and hard. He smiled nervously. Before he could pounce, Kovu asked, "Didn't Sarabi order you to do something?"

He growled, "Dammit!"

He went back to his den. He sighed in relief. "Thank the Great Kings!"

Kiara groaned, "You really need to get over this. I'll go back and talk to Sarabi. Hopefully she doesn't rip lungs out before I say anything."

She went down to go inform Sarabi. Vitani whispered, "I bet you 20 dollars she's gonna die."

"Why're we doing this? Betting for money really? C'mon Vitani, there aren't any decent stores for us to buy from!" He reminded. She nodded in agreement.

* * *

**It doesn't take much to break up a fight, especially if you have someone who's irritated with everyone. I love Sarabi in this! Let's hope Kiara survives. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Mashoga.**


	4. Mashoga's Past

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was just trying to work on other stories. There's a little bit of a surprise at the end of this chapter. Anyway, review time!**

**kora22: Thank you so much! Wouldn't you be scared if someone yelled at you like that? Especially someone who _seems_ really nice and forgiving. Then again, i guess i would act the same way if some people didn't just shut up! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**mimoo01: Sarafina kick some ass? She almost wet herself over an old lioness. With Nala i didn't think she would be someone who would get into stuff like that. So, i just made her cheer. That's what i would do. Let's hope Kiara has a little bit of strength in her. Enjoy!**

**Mykklaw: Thank you so much! I'm so upset that i had to stop my Q&A but, i'm not discourage. That's just how this website is. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

**scarthebest: NOOOOOO! I don't want any lemons! It makes my stomach go into knots. Just having Mashoga's tongue go into Kovu's mouth made me feel disgusted. Why did i do it? Just to make it funny. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I also want to say check out my Tumblr. It's askkingsimbaandco-kingkovu. tumblr[.com] just copy and paste. You don't need an account. I'll accept anonymous. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Flatlands_

Kiara found Sarabi resting. She didn't know how she would react if she disturbed her. She went up to her grandmother and tapped her. "Sarabi, can I talk to you?" She whispered. There wasn't a response. She cringed when she tapped her again. Sarabi's eyes shot open and they shot a glare at Kiara. She groaned, "What do you want?"

She stammered, "W-Well, I wanted to t-t-talk to you a-about one of your decisions."

She got up to her haunches and asked calmly but still irritated, "What would that be?"

"It's about making Mashoga go to his den." She explained. Sarabi raised her paw, ready to strike at Kiara. She pleaded, "No! No, w-w-w-wait! Let me explain first."

Sarabi lowered her paw. She sighed in relief. "Okay. You know how Kovu has homophobia, right?"

"Yes I do. So?"

"Why not just let him stay with him? Sure we'll be torturing him but it may get rid of his fear…maybe." She explained. Sarabi thought for a little. She sighed, "I'm not sure if he'll be fine with it. Plus, he may not trust us if we do that."

She understood but still didn't like the fact that they can't do anything. Sarabi started walking towards Pride Rock. She said, "C'mon."

Kiara didn't **want** to hesitate; so she started following her back home.

* * *

_Pride Rock_

When they got there, there were a lot of noises coming from there. The two rushed up, they saw Kovu and Simba fighting each other and a few lionesses tried stopping them. Usually they would ignore their little fights, but the way things have been, it was crucial that they broke it up. Kiara was about to say something, until Sarabi roared. They all stopped and looked at Sarabi. A few of them froze in fear and others just fled. She growled, "What has happened!"

No one answered her. "Someone answer me, **or else**!" She warned. Everyone jumped and they all stared at each other. Finally, Nzuri answered, "Simba got Mashoga out from the den and told him that he's able to visit Kovu. But, he refused to go due to your orders. So, Simba went to go get Kovu and then it went all downhill from there."

Sarabi growled at her son. He just smiled at her. "I just thought it would be a good joke, mom. I didn't think-"

She interrupted, "You never do, Simba. Why in all of Africa you would do this?"

He thought out his words carefully. He answered, "Because it would be fucking hilarious."

Mashoga came out of his den, at the wrong time. Everyone turned their attention to him. He started backing into his den. Sarabi snarled and then pounced. He fell to the unforgiveable, hard rocky ground. His head took most of the blow though. Sarabi raised her paw and got ready to slice his throat open. Until his eyes shot open and he shouted, "I remember!"

It got quiet again. She got off him and he rose up. He explained, "I remember about my pride! It's kind of a blur though. Anyway, I remember that it was just a peaceful afternoon, not much going on. Until, there were these massive machines that came out of nowhere. They started destroying where I lived. Everyone was scrambled just trying to get away, and I remember my mom-"

He stopped. A few knew something bad happened, others didn't know why he stopped but felt bad. Sarabi put her paw on his shoulder. She consoled, "It's alright, Mashoga. There's no need to keep it bottled up any longer."

He sighed and continued, "My mom was protecting me, even though I was almost a teenager then, she still wanted to make sure I made it out alive. Anyway, she started attacking the humans that came out. They took out a long stick thing-"

Kovu whispered, "A gun."

"I didn't know what to do by then. So, I ran into a nearby cave. After a few minutes in there, the commotion stopped. I got outside of the cave and found a few lionesses dead, and I'm guessing others fled. And the machines were gone. I looked around and found my mom lying on the ground. I had a feeling she was dead, but I refused to believe it. I went over to her and despite that my attempts to wake her up failed; I still stayed by her side for a few days. And then-"

Nala finished, "And then when you noticed that she was dead, you ran away."

He sighed and nodded. He said, "That's all I remember."

It fell silent throughout the pride. Kovu broke it, "You're still not gonna have sex with me, right?"

Simba growled, "You just had to ruin a sentimental moment!"

"I just needed to know, okay. Is that alright pussy?"

"Oh! Fuck you! I can't even believe I'm wasting my time arguing with a douche bag like you!"

"Oh, so I'm a douche bag! Well, you know what-"

The two started bickering with each other. Everyone just groaned. Sarabi turned to Mashoga and apologized, "I'm sorry about…them."

He chuckled, "It's alright."

* * *

_Night-Mashoga's den_

Mashoga paced around in his den. He groaned, "I can't help but try to remember something! What happened after that?"

He growled at himself. He sighed in defeat. He lay down in the middle of the den. He sighed, "There's no point in wasting good night's rest. I'll try to remember tomorrow morning."

With that, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Dream Sequence_

Mashoga was running away. Streams of tears fell from his eyes. He just realized his mother is never coming back. He kept running until he came to a pond. A few animals surrounded it. He tried to hold back his tears; he really didn't want anyone's pity. He bent down to get a drink of water. Right when he dipped his head, he saw a few animals raise their heads. That meant something or someone was coming. There was absolute silence. The only thing that made barely any noise, was the wind. After a few seconds, there was a deafening roar. The animals started scattering. Mashoga hid behind a rock. There were a few noises from the other animals, as if they got hurt. And then the noise stopped. He whispered, "Is it gone?"

He was too afraid to move. It didn't even matter; a zebra carcass fell in front of him. He looked up slowly and saw an angered lion in front of him. The lion had dark blonde fur, red mane that had a few splotches of black, blood red eyes, and a tannish beige underbelly, paws, and muzzle. The lion growled murderously at Mashoga. He bellowed, "What're you doing in **my** territory?"

Mashoga apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was just running away and…I-I'm sorry."

The lion rolled his eyes, but ceased growling. He picked up the carcass and started walking away. Mashoga whined a little. The lion dropped the carcass again and growled, "Stop whining, pest!"

He stopped whining. The lion just started eating. Mashoga went back to get some water, until the lion growled at him. He asked, "Is it alright if I get a drink? I've been running for some time."

He growled, "You may."

He smiled a little and got a drink. He asked, "What's your name?"

The lion wasn't expecting that; he hoped that the cub would just leave him. He answered, "Mauaji."

He didn't really like his name. Mauaji means murder in Swahili. He asked, "What's your name, kid?"

Mashoga answered, "Kujali."

* * *

**So, wait! Mashoga's real name is Kujali! Makes sense, what mother gives their child a name that means 'homosexual'. By the way, Kujali means caring in Swahili. Check out my Tumblr page. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Mashoga/Kujali, Nzuri, and Mauaji.**


	5. Never Turning Back

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait. I really didn't want to wait _that_ long. But, i want to work on stories that i haven't update in a while. I'm not gonna keep you waiting any longer. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Kujali/Mashoga walked behind Mauaji, too afraid walking right beside him. He got enough courage to ask, "Where are we going?"

Mauaji looked down at him. He scoffed, "We?"

"Yeah, I thought that _maybe_ you'll let me stay with you." He explained sincerely. The older lion just sighed in response. It was obvious he didn't want him anywhere around him, but Kujali wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. The two traveled in silence the whole time. After a few more miles, they came to a cave. It looked a little unstable, despite how it looked; he was forced to go in. Mauaji went towards a corner of the cave and went to sleep there. Kujali just sat out front watching the sunset. He sighed, "I guess I might as well get used to it."

He went over to Mauaji and curled up next. He pushed him away. He growled, "Don't be anywhere near me, okay kid?"

He nodded in response. With that, the two fell asleep.

* * *

_Next Afternoon_

Kujali woke up very late, which was very unlike him. He also noticed he was breathing very hard and it hurt to stand. He saw Mauaji sitting outside the cave's entrance. He walked up to him cautiously. Mauaji seemed very anxious about something. Curiosity had gotten the best of him, he asked, "Is there something wrong?"

He didn't answer. He shouted, "Mauaji!"

It seemed to snap him out of his trance. He looked down at the cub. "Someone as young as you doesn't need to know." He replied. Whenever Kujali was told that, he just took it. Another question popped into his head. He asked, "Where's your pride?"

He sighed, "I don't know."

"Did you lose them? Did you run away? Did-" He didn't finish. He got hit upside the head. The hit silenced him. He growled, "Look, I really don't know, but I really don't care anymore! Understand, kid?"

He mumbled, "Kujali."

He snapped his head and glowered at him. Kujali lowered his head. Mauaji started walking away from him. He asked, "Where are you going? Can I come?"

He didn't answer him, just kept walking away. He sighed and decided to lie down. It seemed like he wasn't gonna have a great relationship with him.

* * *

_Hours Later_

Hours had passed since Mauaji had left, and the sun had almost done setting. It seemed like the wait would be never-ending, so he decided to fall asleep inside of the cave. After a few minutes of being asleep, he felt something hurting him. The pain started to increase. His eyes shot open and he yelped in pain. A voice grunted, "Hold still!"

Out of pure instincts, he swiped at whoever was attacking him to stop whatever it was doing. He turned quickly and his eyes went wide. He stuttered, "M-M-Mauaji, wh-wh-wh-what were y-you doing?"

Mauaji just sent him a murderous glare. He didn't understand what he did wrong, until he noticed immense pain in his anal region. He started backing away slowly. A lot of fear seemed to fill his body, as he realized he's just been raped. Not wanting to waste any time and not wanting to get hurt again, he ran outside of the cave. Mauaji quickly followed after him. Kujali remembered the cave being unstable, so he kicked one side of the cave and it started rumbling. It started collapsing in the blink of an eye. Luckily, he ran out just in time. The entrance got blocked by a few boulders. Mauaji roared and tried knock down the boulders. But to no avail, it didn't work. He remained persistent though. Feeling extremely guilty, Kujali whispered, "I'm sorry."

He ran away, once again. This time he wasn't going to try to be near anyone, because he knows, that this one event will change his _whole_ life.

As he was running, different events seemed to flash into the dream. Like how he feared that Mauaji may break free and may try to find him, so he changed his name to Mashoga. He was about to remember how he got his short term memory loss, until…

_End of Dream Sequence_

* * *

Mashoga woke up in a cold sweat. His breath sawed through his lungs. He got up and looked outside. The sun hadn't even made it to the horizon, yet there was still a tiny strip of reddish orange in the sky. He looked up at the main den and sighed, "I have to get out of here."

With that, he ran away from Pride Rock. He needed to check on something extremely important. He needed to see if Mauaji is completely out of his life. After that, he'll make sure no one ever takes him in, again.

* * *

**Mashoga didn't only run away just because he needed to see if Mauaji is dead, he also is running away, because he realized he's doing what Mauaji did to him to Kovu. So, he feels really bad for it. Who knows how they'll act when they see him gone? Kovu probably would be really happy XD! Sorry that the chapter is so short. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. Anyway, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King stuff. I only own Kujali/Mashoga and Mauaji.**


	6. The Decision

**A/N: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I really didn't mean to wait this long to update this chapter, i just couldn't think of a good chapter. Well, i hope this chapter is worth the wait. Anyway, i hope you enjoy.**_  
_

* * *

_Morning_

"Does anyone know what sick motherfucker crossed a lion and a tiger? I think I may want to hire a hitman to assassinate that person." Simba said while looking through a catalog of hitmen. Sarabi went up to him and sighed, "Simba, do you remember what I said about hitmen?"

"You only use them for important reasons…and salesmen." He recited. She nodded her head in satisfaction. Kovu looked around the den and felt like something was missing. He asked, "Does anyone else feel like someone is missing?"

Immediately, Sarafina came running into the den and alerted, "Mashoga is missing!"

"Yes!" Kovu exclaimed. Everyone in the den glared at him. He just smiled at them innocently. "We're gonna have to do something about it." Vitani put out. Simba stated, "First, we need to figure out who's going to go look for him."

A lioness suggested, "Maybe we can divide the pride in half, one half of the pride goes to look for him and the other stays here just in case he comes back."

Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, Sarafina, and Sarabi stared at the lioness for a while. Nala whispered, "Who is that?"

"I have no idea." Sarafina replied. "I think we should just ignore her and think of a better idea." Simba plainly said. They all agreed with Simba's idea and ignored the lioness. The lioness got very mad at them, but it's not like she could do anything. Well, she could, you know if she wants to be exiled. Kiara gasped, "I have an idea! We can divide the pride in half, one half of the pride goes looking for Mashoga and the other stays here. You know, just in case he comes back."

The lioness growled silently. Everyone cheered for Kiara's brilliance. Sarabi ordered, "Okay, it's settled then. But, someone will have to stay with the pride."

"Let's see we have Nala, Kiara, and you, Sarabi. So we have four Queens. Kovu and Simba as the kings, which means one Queen will have to go with them. I nominate Nala!" Vitani exclaimed. The majority of the nominations were for Nala but the minority picked Sarabi, probably scared of her. Unfortunately for the minority, Nala won. They divided the pride in half and went looking for Mashoga.

* * *

Nala and Simba went away from the group to go look for him on their own. Simba had an urge to have sex with Nala, but she was too busy looking for any signs of Mashoga. He begged, "Please, Nala."

She groaned, "For the eighth time Simba, no! We have to look for Mashoga. I don't want to look like a bad Queen."

"What about me?"

"What about you? You already screwed that up months ago." Nala explained. He whispered, "Huh. That urge went away pretty fast."

The two were already walking into a desert part of the Pridelands. They could tell because of the lack of grass and the odd cow skull that's always in a desert, which they thought that was really odd since there are barely any cows in deserts. Simba sighed, "This is hopeless. He's obviously nowhere to be found."

"We can't just stop searching. I mean, if he's a big as you, he can't be _that_ hard to find." Nala humorously pointed out. He just rolled his eyes at her comment, trying not look too offended by it. They heard someone calling their names and turned around. It was Shanti and she looked very scared. She went up to them and reported, "King Simba and Queen Nala, we think we found where Mashoga may have fled." Simba and Nala looked at each other eagerly, but that feeling went away when Shanti said, "We tried coaxing him to come out, but he refused. So, Kovu went in to go get him, well we forced him to go in there, as soon as he got in I guess something collided with the cave walls. And now both of them are trapped in there with a limited amount of air. If we don't get them out in time, they could both die."

Nala and Simba exchanged looks with each other, as if they are reading each other's mind. They nodded and Nala demanded, "Show us to them."

Shanti nodded and started sprinting ahead. The Queen and King followed shortly behind. Simba looked his wife and moaned, "I thought you were gonna just leave them. We don't need any more members."

"Kovu is the future king." She explained. Simba just rolled his eyes at her, obviously not seeing the problem. After that, the rest of the run was silent.

* * *

They finally arrived at the suspenseful scene. The lionesses were calling out to the two trapped in the cave, probably seeing if they're still alive or at least conscious. Nala ran up to the leader of the group, Yuma, and asked, "Have you guys made any progress?"

"No we haven't. It's been over two hours since the cave collapse. The time lapses between their responses have gotten longer." She explained, "We could get an elephant to move the rocks, but their grounds are hours away. The two could be dead by then."

"Are there any other options?" Nala asked fretfully. Yuma thought about the closes grounds. She answered, "Well, we can either go to the rhinos or the hippos. Unfortunately, those two residents are very territorial, just being within their range could mean suicide."

She was about to give her answer but, she thought it was best to let Simba. She turned to see Simba trying to get an answer from Kovu. He shouted. "Kovu, can you hear me?!"

There wasn't an answer. He just groaned, thinking that he just didn't want to answer him. Nala walked up to him and informed, "Yuma said that the closes residents that can pull these boulders out the way are the hippos and rhinos. But, they both are territorial and it could mean death if we get close to them. I want to leave the decision up to you. So, Simba, what do you want to do?"

He was about to give a straight answer, until he saw all the scared looks from the pride. They anticipated his decision. He looked back at the cave and thought about how it would be if he was stuck in there. No doubt Kovu would want to help him. But, Simba's way different from Kovu. Simba finally spoke out, "Okay, I've decided."

* * *

**Yep, a cliffhanger. I won't update for a while, you know since it's almost near Christmas. So, this chapter will take some time to update. So, what do you think Simba's decision will be? Again, i'm very sorry for the 3 month wait. But, i want to thank you guys for being patient. Also, an African lion with a Japanese name...seems legit. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any TLK characters, settings, or anything like that. I only own Mashoga, Shanti, Yuma, and that lioness (forgot her name).**


	7. Surprising Ending (I Think)

**A/N: I'm sorry for this late chapter. I had a really hard time typing up this chapter. Well, at least the good new is that this is the last chapter. *tear* JK...maybe. Anyway, i'm not gonna leave you waiting, so enjoy!**

* * *

"The closes one are the hippos, if we have enough of the pride there, then we might be able to subdue them. Yuma, Sarafina, Shanti, and Kila come with me, the rest of you stay here and make sure that Kovu or Mashoga are still responding." Simba ordered. The lionesses nodded towards him and the ones that were called followed. They knew that there friends were in trouble and they definitely didn't want to waste any time.

* * *

The group made it to the grounds, which were roughly less than a mile away from the cave. That wasn't the problem; the problem was getting the hippos to cooperate. They tried to stay as far away so they won't cause any suspicion. Yuma looked at the hippos and counted how many there were. "There are about ten hippos over there; half of them would be enough to hopefully pull the boulders out." She announced. Even though they need at least five, just getting one would be difficult. Simba looked around, hoping to see if there was something that they can use to take down a hippo. Around the lake the hippos were in, there were trees covered in vines; if they are careful enough they could possibly rip off one the vines, wrap them around the hippos' necks, and guide them to the cave. He went over and whispered the plan to the whole group. Since Yuma is the only leopard the pride thus being the stealthiest, she decided to get the vines. The rest were going to rally up the hippos. Shanti and Sarafina were gonna drive the hippos out of the lake, while Simba and Shanti were going to try and keep them herded together despite the lack of herding skills. Simba concluded, "All right, do we know our tasks?" The lionesses nodded, "Okay! Let's go and hope this works."

They went off in different directions and got into their positions. Simba and Shanti found a large enough boulder to hide behind while they wait; unfortunately it was too close to the lake, but it was worth the risk. The two stalked up to the boulder; while they were stalking, Simba spotted Yuma already cutting down some of the vines. He also saw Sarafina and Kila getting ready to anger the hippos. Even though everything was going according to plan, Simba still couldn't help but feel nervous. Shanti asked, "Are you worried, my King?"

He looked at her with distress in his eyes, but he knew he couldn't show it. In bad times usually people would look to their superiors for reassuring words, unfortunately those words were usually lies. Simba replied truthfully, "Yes I am, but I'm not gonna give up hope and neither should you."

Her eyes soften at his calming words. Yet, she still felt awkward about the situation. She asked, "If you don't mind me asking, but why are you doing this? Normally, you and Kovu act like you're mortal enemies."

"I guess my life would be duller without him. He may be a **huge** pain in the ass, but he's still my friend and a member of the pride." Shanti was a little shocked by the answer, but she still loved to hear him say that. There was a loud uproar coming from the front. The two looked up and saw the herd coming their way. It seemed like the vines worked, the hippos had vines wrapped around their necks. They saw a few hippos spread out, probably trying to find the one that disrupted them. Simba and Shanti got out from behind and started going towards the hippos. Simba took the ones on the left and Shanti took the ones on the right. One of the hippos started charging at Simba showing his tusks, but he easily dodged them. He went to the vine and started tugging on it. Simba knows he's not strong enough to pull the hippo his way, all he wants to do is to get it to come his way. The hippo started leaning towards the right and went with the herd. He ran underneath hippos and made sure there wasn't any strays. He hoped that in the front of the herd were Sarafina and Kila. Yuma came right up to his side and gave him a smile that said, 'The plan is working'. Simba returned the smile to her; he couldn't believe that his plan is still in effect. He saw that the sun was setting, if the two are still alive they were in for a cold night and wait, but they knew that soon enough they would have Mashoga and Kovu free.

* * *

The hippos finally stopped running and decided to cooperate with the whole group. The pride was in awe when the group came back unscathed, but they didn't want to waste a moment. A few of the lioness grabbed a vine and started tying them around protruding boulders. Simba went up to Sarafina and asked, "Have they been responding?"

She really didn't know how to answer, so she said, "We've been getting sounds as a response but that's really it."

Simba thought that maybe Kovu was getting raped, even though he had a strict expression; he was smiling on the inside. The two heard the sound of rocks scraping each other; they both hoped that everything was going fine without a hitch. If they had fingers, they would be crossing them. The hippos started bellowing as the vine pushed against their throats, but they were too determined to stop. After a few tugs of the vines, the boulders started falling apart. The entrance wasn't fully opened, but it made a hole big enough for the two to fit through. The pride wanted to cheer in victory but there was a problem, no one came out. Before entering the cave, they bit off the vines and let the hippos go. Sarafina and Simba were the first to go check in the cave. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they saw that Mashoga and Kovu were right next to each other. The two were dumbfounded. He began, "Uh…Kovu?"

Kovu's eyes fluttered open. He jumped when he saw 'Fina and Simba in the entrance. He pushed Mashoga off of him and swiftly got up. Mashoga woke up right when he got pushed off. Kovu dizzily said, "This isn't what it looks like."

Sarafina replied before Simba, "I don't wanna know."

Sarafina and Simba got down from the entrance and the two get out. The pride cheered when they saw that they were alright. Nala came up and hugged her son-in-law. The pride started walking back to Pride Rock in joyfulness knowing that there friends are unharmed. The one who was way behind the group was Mashoga that made Simba confused. He walked up to Kovu and asked, "Hey, what's wrong with Mashoga?"

Kovu answered, "Oh, uh…He told me that he was raped when he was a cub by a lion named Mauaji."

A wave of sentiment went through the eldest King. He looked back at Mashoga and replied, "I think I'll talk to him once we get there. In the meantime, tell me the whole story or at least as much as he told you."

* * *

The pride made it back to Pride Rock, very exhausted. Simba told Mashoga that he wanted to talk to him in private, at first Mashoga hesitated but accepted the order. As soon as everyone left, Simba started speaking, "Mashoga, Kovu told me what happened to you."

"I'm sorry" Mashoga sadly apologized. He bowed his down thinking that he would be punished, instead Simba responded, "It's alright, you just your _facts_ mixed up."

The white furred lion still felt unsettled about the situation. Simba really didn't know what to say at the moment; he never really has dealt with something like this. The two were silent, both deep in thought. "I'm so confused." Mashoga put out. He thought about giving Kovu a sympathetic look, but found himself looking at the ground. Simba sighed, "Well, this is your decision. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want. If you want to leave, we won't blame you."

Mashoga groaned in confusion. He didn't know what he wanted to do, but he did know what he needed. Right now he needs a loving pride to help him, unfortunately he got Simba's pride, but he's desperate at the moment. He took a deep breath and decided, "Alright, I think I'm gonna stay."

The King understandingly nodded. He kind of figured that Mashoga would stay. A question popped into Simba's mind and it kind of made him smile. "Do you still like Kovu?" Simba asked curiously. The only thing the gay lion did was blush slightly, so the answer was pretty obvious. He continued, "You may want to cool it with him, he's not really used to you yet. You know, with him being a homophobe and all."

Mashoga nodded in agreement. He noted, "Alright, I'll try. Wait! Kovu's a homophobe?"

With all of his might, Simba resisted to face-paw. Instead, he changed the subject, "So, you got your bruise from Mauaji, it looks like it really hurt at the time."

"I didn't get this bruise from Mauaji. I mean, he did hit me hard, but it didn't leave a mark." Mashoga corrected. Now, Simba got extremely confused. He was told that Mauaji hit Mashoga, which is the only way he could've gotten the bruise, right? He continued, "I don't remember the lion's name, but I do remember what he looked like."

Simba asked, "Well, what does he look like?"

"He has golden fur, uh, a blonde mane, and I think greenish blue eyes. The only thing I can remember from his name, that it started with an "M"." He explained. Only one lion flashed through Simba's mind and it made him shudder. Simba whispered, "Moto."

**[INSERT HILARIOUS BONUS ENDING]**

* * *

**Sorry for the Bonus Ending, i got really lazy, plus my brain is fried from thinking hoe to type this chapter. I hope you all love-or at least liked-this conclusion to the story. Personally, i think i love this story. Also, yes the ending shows that Moto might be returning in one of their series. I don't know why, but i can totally see Kovu and Simba being some type of animated series on YouTube. I wish i could animate, then again everyone would hate me for destroying their childhood. Anyway, like i said i hope you liked this chapter. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King character, setting, or anything of that matter. I only own Mashoga, Mauaji, Kila, Yuma, Shanti, and Moto.**


End file.
